Metal Fox
by soulful-ginger
Summary: A Naruto and Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 crossover. Metal 0-1 gets a new sniper by the codename 'Fox'.


**Alright guys this is a little experiment I've been working on. I really need you guys to review this if I should continue. I don't own Call of Duty or Naruto.**

He loaded up a new clip into his M-21 with almost fatherly care. The Japanese born soldier strapped his helmet on, the insignia for Delta gleaming proudly on the side.

"This is Fox, Metal 0-1. I'm on loan from Onyx squad for this little op. you have going on" he spoke into his radio.

"Glad to have you, Fox" the voice of the team leader, Sandman, came into his earpiece.

Tally-marks that had been scratched into the stock of the gun glinted slightly in the sunlight.

There were sixteen in all.

"What's our objective?"

"We've been assigned to take down a jammer set up by the Russians on the top of the Stock Exchange. It's keeping our JDAMs from carrying out fire missions".

"I'll provide close over watch and sniper support from a series of different buildings."

"That's my job" the voice of the team sniper, Grinch, grumbled over the radio.

"Don't worry Grinch; I got you something to keep you occupied. Check your left thigh pocket" Fox grinned behind his facial armor.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?"

Fox laughed slightly and knowingly, he had slipped a .44 revolver into Grinch's pack to keep the Southern man happy and bloodthirsty.

"I'm riding with Frost while Truck and Grinch move into position at the skyscraper next to the exchange. We'll be there in- Shit! INCOMING!"

An explosion rattles Fox's earpiece before going silent.

Fox's eyes went wide and he hurriedly screwed a suppressor onto his rifle before taking off in a dead sprint towards his first firing position.

He watched as a column of APC's and Army ground troops threw themselves at the defending Russians.

With a practiced flick, he turned his safety off and looked down the scope to acquire a target.

A Russian jeep pulled up, dropped off its troops, and began opening fire on the Americans with a roof mounted .50 cal.

Fox whispered a quick prayer before the pulled the trigger.

"Be with me now, in my darkest hour"

A suppressed burst of air rocketed a bullet into the frontal lobe of the Russian gunner.

Just like that, Fox was locked in.

"BMP! Dead ahead!" A sergeant shouted from the battlefield below. An armored personnel carrier rumbled down the street, a cargo of fifteen fresh Russian troops ready to fight and kill Americans.

"Not if I can do anything" Fox shouldered his rifle and snapped the sights shut. An AT-4 rocket launcher lay next to him thanks to some genius forward thinking. He'd have one shot and sadly, one shot only.

The sights on the anti-tank weapon were easy enough to use, even more so for a sniper like Fox.

"Target acquired, firing for effect" he pressed the button and let the rocket fly true towards its target.

"Get down!" the sergeant ordered his squad to hit the dirt as wreckage from the destroyed vehicle rained down like mortar fire.

Fox ditched the empty launcher and went to his radio," Metal 0-1 are you still with me?"

Static crackled loudly until Sandman's voice pierced it," Roger, Fox. Driver's dead but the rest of the squad is moving with a platoon of Marines towards the exchange. Move to Overwatch 2."

"All Copy, displacing now" Fox began to sprint over the rooftops, thanking God he'd been instructed in the art of 'parkour' by a French GIGN commando at their base in Paris.

He glided across the rooftops and gaps like a blonde ghost, eventually arriving at his position behind the Stock Exchange.

"In position, Sandman. You have cover to move" Fox flipped his sight cover up.

Russians dominated the opening of the Exchange, cutting down Americans left and right like a giant scythe through an overgrown field.

"Fox! Heavy machine gun in the apartment complex to the right, fourth floor!" Grinch directed Fox's focused eyes.

The sniper swung his rifle and acquired his target, a four man squad armed with a lot of big guns," Switching to T.A.E Rounds."

T.A.E was an acronym for Tactical Application Explosive. A small explosive round that had equal power to an M-67 frag grenade.

His new clip was loaded and he aimed dead-center for the sandbags that guarded the four man firing squad.

"Boom" Fox grinned before squeezing the trigger and letting the bullet fly free.

An explosion rained rubble on the Russian soldiers below as the firing squad fell from their high perch, screaming all the way to Hell.

"Fire affective, we're moving up. Charge!" Sandman urged the soldiers forward with a battle cry.

The Marines cheered and ran forward, pushing the Russians back under a tide of flesh and steel.

"We're inside, Fox. Get in here!" Truck's voice broke through the explosions and gunfire on Fox's radio.

Fox grinned savagely and began to rappel down the building, pistol in hand, picking off any Russian stragglers who tried to fake death and ambush the squad.

"Breaching now!" Fox reached a level that was parallel to the trading floor and began to swing back and forth, using his inertia to propel him forward and through the thick window that caved beneath him.

Metal 0-1 was fighting through the rows and rows of computers and tickers before reaching scaffolding that led to the roof, towards that goddamn jammer.

"We're almost there! Fox, please tell me you're quartermaster set you up with something big enough to take out that thing" Frost looked down at Fox who was ascending the latter behind him.

"Fifty pounds of primed and ready thermite, Frost. Maybe it'll be enough to melt your ice cube attitude so you can get laid more often" Fox loved to tease the calm and collected Delta operative.

"Asshole" Frost grumbled before they reached the roof.

Truck's M1 shotgun blew large holes in two Russian Spetznaz operatives guarding the ladder's end. Their blood seemed to mesmerize Fox a tad bit.

"Grinch can hook up the thermite while Fox keeps Ivan off of our asses for a little bit" Sandman barked orders to his squad and soon enough the jammer was rigged with highly explosive firebombs.

"Fire in the hole!" Grinch shouted before triggering a large and fiery explosion rocked the roof. The steel groaned before buckling under the intense heat, wires flailing everywhere.

"WE NEED FIRE ON TARGET OSCAR NOVEMBER!"

"RUSSIAN MIGS ARE TEARING US UP! WHERE THE FUCK ARE OUR F-18'S?"

The shouts and orders of various soldiers suddenly filled the open radio frequency, calling out fire missions and air strikes on various hard Russian targets.

"Exfil is on its way, Metal. A Blackhawk with be at your position in five minutes, we have a drone on standby for the time being" the voice of Overlord came onto their frequency.

Russian soldiers lined the adjacent rooftops and began to open fire with AK's and Dragunovs, forcing the Delta team into cover along the ledge. Fox began to fire on them while Frost decimated them with a fully armed Predator Drone.

The beating of rotor wings in the distance gave the team a cause to fight harder; they didn't really want their ride out to get shot down now did they?

A final missile strike caused enough havoc for the team to board the copter without incident.

"All Eagles present and accounted for" the pilot buzzed to Overlord.

"Metal 0-1, you are being directed for a mission to knock out the Russian fleet in the harbor, JSOF aircraft will assist you the entire way there. Fox will be given back to Onyx for the time being for a separate op. at Yankee Stadium."

"Roger, rendezvous coordinates received. Fox, you're drop-off is coming up! Saddle up" the pilot began to bring the Blackhawk to a hover in the parking lot on the stadium.

Fox's commander, Wolf greeted him warmly as did the two other members of Onyx, Hazard and Duke.

"You did well, Fox" Sandman through him a couple extra magazines from the chopper before they flew off towards the harbor.

"What's the mission?" Fox asked with his usual eagerness that his teammates had come to love.

"We have a base to clear out" Duke handed Fox some Semtex.

"What kind of opposition are we looking at?"

"Oh you know…the usual" Hazard smirked behind his facial armor.

"So over a thousand? Not bad for a start" Fox loaded the chamber on his rifle and strapped a USP .45 to his thigh with a large and toothy grin.

"Let's fucking rock!"

**I know it was a long wait but i will update more! Love bros!**


End file.
